Many modern color reproduction systems include a color monitor, an image processing computer, and a color printer such as an ink jet, thermal or digital photographic printer. It is a common objective of such systems to make the appearance of the print match as closely as possible the appearance of the monitor. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,529 issued Jan. 14, 1992 by Collette wherein the appearance of a hard copy output is made to match the appearance of a color monitor by first producing a desired image on the monitor and then making a sample proof. The proof will ordinarily not match the monitor. The monitor is then adjusted until the monitor image looks the same as the proof. The inverse of these adjustments are then made to the digital image in the processor so that subsequent prints produced by the printer will match the monitor which is returned to its original calibration. In some cases, it is not desirable to make the appearance of the output of the printer match the appearance of the monitor, rather it is preferred to make the output of the printer appear as if the original image was captured by photography, either as a color print or a color slide.